family moment
by geelovekorea
Summary: seluruh keluarga besar berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kim haraboejji. menggambarkan saat berkumpul dengan saudara. all member exo as main cast and all SM boys plus Choi Dongwook as parents of EXO members. suho as main carracter. YAOI (always). family. brothership. typo(s). gaje. abal. check this out. mind to review?


Traditional Ball in Kim Family

.

Main Cast :

Suho as main caracter

All member EXO as main cast

All member DBSK

All member Super Junior

All member SHINee

Choi Dongwook atau Se7en

Cho Jino SM The Ballad

Genre : one shoot, drama, family, brothership.

Rate : T

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi, boys love (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Suho, putra dari pasangan Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryewook kini sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju salah satu kota tak jauh dari Seoul. Suho diajak umma dan appanya berlibur ke rumah Kim Youngwoon haraboejji dan Kim Jungsoo halmonny di daerah Ddongdaemun. Kedatangan Suho dan keluarganya dalam rangka untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kim haraboejji. Karena itu, bisa dipastikan semua putra haraboejji dan halmoni sudah bisa akan dipastikan hadir semua di Ddongdaemun. Suho sangat bersemangat karena disana akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan seluruh saudara-saudaranya. Bahkan beberapa sudaranya yang di China juga akan hadir ke sana.

Selama di Seoul Suho hanya bertemu dengan Kim Jongdae atau Chen, putra pasangan Kim Jonghyun dan Kim Jino. Jonghyun adalah putra kedua terakhir Haraboejji atau putra kesebelas. Juga bersama dengan Kim Minseok atau biasa dipanggil Xiumin, putra dari Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Sungmin. Kyuhyun ahjussi adalah putra keempat Kim haraboejji. Biasanya Suho juga bertemu dengan Kim Jongin, putra pasangan Choi Dongwook dan Choi Changmin. Changmin putra pertama Kim haraboejji.

Kebetulan rumah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja. Lagipula Suho, Kai, Xiumin dan Chen rekan satu sekolah. Meski berbeda kelas tapi mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saat ada waktu luang.

.

.

.

Suho sangat bersemangat saat Appa dan Umma mengajak mereka untuk berkunjung ke rumah Haraboejji. Suho bahkan menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Haraboejjinya.

Tak terasa perjalanan dua jam sudah mereka tempuh. Suho dan keluarganya sudah sampai dirumah Haraboejji. Begitu mereka turun dari mobil, mereka langsung disambut hamparan taman yang tak begitu luas tapi sangat asri. Dengan berbagai macam tanaman tumbuh subur disana. Halmonninya sering mereka panggil Angel halmoni karena memang seperti malaikat, sangat suka berkebun jadi tak heran kalau tamannya akan sangat cantik, seperti Halmonni.

Suho pun langsung saja berhambur masuk ke dalam rumah. Sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Haraboejji rupanya. Tak sabar bertemu Haraboejji atau bertemu saudara-saudaranya? Molla. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Rupanya seluruh saudaranya sudah berkumpul. Nampak sudah sangat suasana rumah keluarga Kim haraboejji. Ruang keluarga nampak penuh sesak akan semua anak Haraboejji dan Halmonni yang berjumlah dua belas beserta anak mereka masing-masing. Mau berkenalan terlebih dulu dengan mereka? Baiklah.

Sudah ada Park Chanyeol, putra pasangan Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu. Junsu adalah putra ketujuh Haraboejji. Juga ada DO Kyungso yang biasa mereka panggil DO, putra pasangan DO Yunho dan DO Jaejoong. Jaejoong putra keenam dari haraboejji. Mereka datang dari Gwangju.

Tak lupa ada Byun Baekhyun, putra dari pasangan Byun Jinki dan Byun Keybum. Keybum putra kesepuluh haraboejji. Juga sudah ada Oh Sehun, putra dari pasangan Oh Siwon dan Oh Kibum. Kibum putra kelima haraboejji. Mereka datang dari Mokpo.

Keluarga Haraboejji yang ada China juga hadir disini. Sudah ada Wu Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, putra pasangan Wu Zhou Mi dan Wu Henry Lau. Henry putra kelima haraboejji. Ada juga Huang Zi Tao yang biasa dipanggil Tao, putra pasangan Huang Han Geng dan Huang Heechul. Heechul putra kedua haraboejji. Mereka tinggal di Beijing China.

Disana juga sudah hadir Zhang Yi Xing atau biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Lay, putra pasangan Zhang Donghae dan Zhang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk adalah putra kedelapan. Juga sudah hadir Lu Han, putra pasangan Lu Minho dan Lu Taemin. Taemin adalah putra terakhir Harabojji dan Halmonni. Kebetulan kedua keluarga itu tinggal di Guangdong China.

Sepertinya sudah diperkenalkan semua putra Haraboejji dan Halmonni. Eh? Ada yang belum? Siapa? Oh, Appa dan Umma Suho putra keberapa? Apa belum disebutkan diatas? Baiklah, coba tebak. Appa Suho putra ke berapa? Kedua belas putra Haraboejji sudah disebutkan semuanya, pastinya bisa menebak putra keberapa. Apa? Yuup, benar sekali. Kim Jongwoon putra ketiga Haraboejji.

Sudah lengkap bukan? Baiklah. Sekarang kembali kepada pemain cerita. Chakkaman. Kemana perginya cucu-cucu Kim Haraboejji? Kenapa tidak ada di ruang tengah semua? Bukannya tadi masih berkumpul.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari halaman belakang. Oh, rupanya mereka sedang berkumpul disana. Sepertinya mereka akan bermain bersama. Apa yang akan mereka mainkan yaa? Lebih baik, dekati saja dan cari tahu apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan.

"Jumlah kita ada banyak. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sepak bola?" Usul Suho pada para saudaranya saat mereka berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah Haraboejji.

"Aku sih mau saja Suho hyungie. Tapi kita kan tidak punya bola. Masa kita mau bermain bola bayangan?" Jawab Kai, namja berkulit sedikit gelap.

"Iya, betul kata Kai. Kalau mau beli bisa. Kemungkinan ada di toko milik Shindong ahjussi. Toko Shindong ahjussi kan menjual berbagai macam barang. Tapi kau kan tahu sendiri, Suho. Apapun yang dijual disana harganya mahal sedangkan kualitasnya jelek. Harganya tidak sesuai. Sayang-sayang kalau harus beli disana." Tambah Kris. Saudara yang bertubuh paling tinggi dan berkulit putih juga memiliki manik mata biru.

"Sayang sekali Tao tidak bawa bola dari rumah. Tadinya Tao mau membawa bola karena pasri akan seru kalau bisa bermain bola bersama gege semua tapi Tao tidak bisa membawa. Soalnya barang-barang A me sudah sangat banyak jadi A pa menyuruhku mengalah tidak membawa bola karena sudah tidak muat. A me suka membawa barang-barang yang tidak perlu. Duibuqi gege." Sesal Tao.

"Ne, gwenchana Tao. Kita tahu kok kalau Heechul ahjumma suka membawa semua baju dan aksesorisnya. Heechul ahjumma cantik jadi wajar kalau suka berdandan." Hibur Chen yang berdiri disebelah Tao.

"Tapi Taemin ahjumma yang juga cantik juga tidak perlu memakai memacam aksesoris, iya kan Luhan hyung? Tidak seperti Umma yang sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan Heechul ahjumma." Gerutu Baekhyun pada saudaranya, mengingat Umma melarangnya membawa ini itu tapi Umma malah membawa beberapa koper besar. Entah apa isinya.

Saudara yang lainnya hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang lucu.

"A me memang tidak begitu suka berdandan Baekki. Karena A pa melarang A me berdandan. Katanya yang boleh melihat kecantikan A me hanya A pa dan aku saja. Yang lainnya tidak boleh. Kalian tahulah A pa sangat possesif dan protektif sekali." Sahut Luhan.

"Ne, betul itu hyung. Sampai-sampai Minho ahjussi cemburu pada Appa yang waktu itu pernah membantu Taemin ahjumma membawa piring-piring yang hampir jatuh. Sama saudara sendiri saja Minho ahjussi mudah cemburu apalagi dengan orang lain. Untung saja Taemin ahjumma berhasil membujuk Minho ahjussi waktu itu." DO terkekeh mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan DO.

"Tapi Minho ahjussi tidak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun ahjussi. Bahkan Kyuhyun ahjussi hampir menjewer telinga Eunhyuk ahjumma karena melihat Donghae ahjussi duduk dekat Sungmin ahjumma. Untung saja Sungmin ahjumma saat itu langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun ahjussi." Chanyeol menambahkan. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya menunduk malu mengingat tingkah A pa-nya yang terkadang memang sangat kekanak-kanakkan apalagi menyangkut A me dan dirinya.

"Iya, itu betul. Aku juga melihat waktu Kyuhyun A ku mau menjewer A me karena kata Kyuhyun A ku, A me tidak bisa menjaga A pa dengan baik. Saat itu ekspresi A pa sangat lucu sekali." Lay terkekeh. Membayangkan kejadian waktu itu.

"Huh, A pa memang seperti itu. Dulu A pa sampai mengusir temanku waktu A pa melihatku dirangkul tanpa sengaja hampir terjatuh karena tersandung. Tapi A pa tidak mau tahu dan setelahnya selalu mengantar jemput aku ke sekolah. Huh, dasar A pa." Sungut Xiumin, yang diikuti anggukan mengerti beberapa yang lainnya.

"Itu karena kau cantik Xiumin hyung. Pasti DO hyung, Lay hyung, Luhan hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan Tao hyung juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Appanya sangat protektif pada aegyanya yang manis dan cantik itu. Appa saja sangat protektif dan posesif pada Umma dan itu jadi membuatku juga sangat protektif pada Umma. Tidak pernah mengijinkan Umma keluar rumah sendirian. Karena Umma terlalu cantik, kalau dibiarkan sendiri bisa bahaya. Betul kan hyung?" Ujar sang magnae mereka, Sehun. Yang lain nampak berpikir sejenak tapi tak lama menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya. Ayah mereka akan sangat protektif pada Ibunya dan juga pada anaknya yang cantik. Dan bagi Ayah yang mempunyai anak tampan, membuat putranya ikut protektif menjaga Umma mereka yang cantik. Sepertinya karakter keluarga Kim sama.

Menurun dari haraboejji mereka. Kim Youngwoon yang sangat protektif pada Kim Jungsoo. Bahkan Kim Youngwoon harus menahan rasa cemburunya meski dengan anak-anaknya sendiri. Jungsoo yang memang sangat memanjakan putra-putranya. Dan terkadang malah disengaja oleh putranya untuk mengerjai Appanya. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis bukan.

.

.

.

Kedua belas namja itu akhirnya bercerita panjang lebar. Dari mulai kegiatan sehari-hari mereka sampai apa yang mereka sukai. Ternyata mereka semua hampir memiliki kegiatan favorit yang sama, yaitu sepak bola. Hal itu membuat mereka semakin menyesal karena tidak ada satupun yang membawa bola. Sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Youngwoon haraboejji yang kebetulan sedang duduk bersantai di kursi belakang rumah dengan Jungsoo halmonni terlihat tertarik dengan percakapan para cucunya. Youngwoon haraboejji akhirnya mendekati para cucunya dan ikut bergabung mengobrol dengan mereka.

Youngwoon haraboejji mulai menceritakan dimana kalau jaman dulu tidak ada bola yang dibuat dipabrik. Bolanya harus mereka sendiri yang membuatnya. Anak-anak mendengarkan ceritanya dan menatap takjub Haraboejjinya. Mereka tak percaya kalau ternyata haraboejjinya membuat bola sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Youngwoon haraboejji menawarkan untuk membuatkan satu bola untuk mereka. Tentu saja tawaran itu dijawab dengan anggukan sangat antusias dari para cucu. Jungsoo halmonni hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah aegya dari putra-putranya. Youngwoon haraboejji juga ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

Lalu dia melangkah ke arah gudang yang tak jauh dari rumah inti. Youngwoon haraboejji kembali ke halaman belakang. Dia kembali dengan membawa setumpuk koran bekas, beberapa lembar kantong semen dan segulung tali tambang.

Anak-anak menyaksikan semua gerak-gerik Youngwoon haraboejji dengan seksama. Rupanya mereka benar-benar ingin belajar bagaimana caranya membuat bola itu.

Awalnya Youngwoon haraboejji meremas-remas selembar koran bekas sampai membentuk sebuah bulatan kecil seperti bola. Kemudian bulatan itu dilapisi kembali dengan selembar kertas koran bekas lainnya dan dibentuk bulatan lagi. Kegiatan itu terus-menerus diulang, selapis demi selapis, sampai bulatan itu sama besar ukurannya dengan bola sepak pada umumnya.

Bulatan kertas koran itu lalu dibungkus denga sobekan kantong semen yang kemudian diikat dengan tali rafia. Ikatannya dijalin rapi, sangat rapi. Bahkan seperti jahitan kulit pada bola buatan pabrik. Youngwoon haraboejji berhasil membuat bola sepak yang jauh lebih bagus daripada bola sepak buatan pabrik pada umumnya. Semua yang ada disana menatap bola sepak buatan Youngwoon haraboejji dengan tatapan kagum. Daebak.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang bolanya sudah siap. Christiano Ronaldo dan kawan-kawan silahkan beraksi di lapangan hijau." Seru Youngwoon haraboejji sambil melemparkan bola itu ke tengah Suho dan para sepupunya.

Mereka langsung bermain dengan seru di halaman belakang rumah Youngwoon haraboejji. Mereka membagi menjadi dua kelompok dan bertanding seru.

"Baby, hati-hati. Kalau bisa jangan merusak kebun Halmonni ne." Jungsoo halmonni berusaha mengingatkan para cucunya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat bermain sepak bola di halaman belakang. Youngwoon hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah aegya putra-putra mereka sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jungsoo.

Hah, biarlah. Akhirnya Jungsoo menyerah. Menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Membiarkan para cucunya bermain bebas disana. Toh, jarang-jarang mereka bisa berkumpul dan bisa bermain bersama disana. Kalau masalah tanaman masih bisa ditanam dan dirawat kembali. Sedangkan kegembiraan ini sangat jarang sekali. Biarkan tawa riang mereka menghiasi cerahnya sore itu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Suho menghampiri Youngwoon haraboejjinya yang sedang bersama Jungsoo halmonny.

"Haraboejji, nanti tolong buatkan satu lagi bola buatan Haraboejji untuk kenang-kenang Suho ne. Suho ingin memamerkan pada teman-teman sekolah dan teman-teman klub sepak bola Suho kalau Haraboejji sangat hebat membuat bola." Pinta Suho.

Tentu saja hal itu dijawab anggukan oleh Youngwoon haraboejji. "Tentu saja Suho aegya. Nanti Haraboejji akan buatkan satu lagi untukmu." Jawab Haraboejji bangga sambil mengusap rambut Suho.

Tapi sayangnya Kris dan yang lainnya mendengar pembicaraan antara Suho dan Youngwoon haraboejji. Tentu saja hal ini membuat yang lainnya juga minta ingin dibuatkan bola oleh Haraboejjinya.

Jungsoo halmonny yang melihat Youngwoon haraboejji kebingungan hanya terkekeh geli dan membantu suaminya yang kebingungan. "Arra. Haraboejji akan membuatkan kalian aegya. Tapi haraboejji hanya akan membantu. Kalianlah yang akan membuat bola itu sendiri dibantu Appa kalian masing-masing. Arra?" Tanya Jungsoo halmonny.

"Arraso Halmonny." Jawab seluruh cucunya serempak.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo muncul lagi dengan satu fanfict abal lagi. Kali ini dengan cast semua penghuni SM Town ditambah dengan Se7en-ssi dari YG Ent, hanya saja pinjam nama. Mereka tidak ada percakapannya kecuali KangTeuk yang sebagai castnya juga. Kalau Cuma sebut nama saja harus disebutkan sebagai cast gak sih? Author kok masih bingung. Tapi yang penting tetap saja main castnya EXO karena mereka ada sedikit percakapan, sesuai permintaan nae dongsaeng yang meminta untuk dibuatkan fict dengan semua cast EXO. Semoga ajah dia suka. *hug*

Author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

So author berterimakasih banget buat =  
Kan Rin Min : yang bener ChanBaek atau BakYeol sih? Maklum, author bukan EXOtics jadi gk tau nama shippernya. m(-_-)m

Is0live89 : iya neh si Chanyeol. Ketularan si Jonghyun raja gombal makany Jino jadi kepincut kegoda. *digantung Jonghyun

yuliafebry : sorry banget, kan diawalnya author gak nyebut nama KaiSoo. Tadinya mau dimasukin semua member EXO tapi malah aneh makanya jadinya gini ajh. Gomawo ne. ^^  
Gomawo udah mau baca dan tinggalin jejak di 'That's what soulmates are for' dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca. Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
